


A Change of Pace

by Ekala



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka joins the crew. Joe doesn't know what his feelings are doing. They work it out with threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

They fucked _everywhere_.

Marvelous took him on the couch, rode him on top of the chest. He pushed Marvelous against the mast, made a spectacle in the crow's nest. Joe was particularly partial to actual bed work, but the captain's chair made a wonderful substitute. Marvelous loved the table.

They figured each other out, slowly. Joe knew Marvelous was particularly sensitive to creampies and fingerfucking; Marvelous knew Joe loved rough blowjobs and nipple play. They both took everything both ways and fit together regardless of what they'd managed to get themselves into.

Everything changed when they picked up Luka.

\---

It wasn't that he disliked her, per se. He just missed the complete freedom of doing whatever he wanted to do to and with Marvelous at any point. The entire cabin was off-limits now; and yeah, he liked the bed, but variety was the spice of life.

Marvelous looked more smug than normal, if that were possible. Joe supposed it was because he found another member that tolerated the sentai madness his life had become.

He really should've seen this coming, he thought, as he walked in on Luka riding Marvelous's cock with a passion that might even rival his own.

He stood and stared for a while, the shock setting in. Luka noticed him and actually smiled, gesturing for him to join in. It wasn't until after he frowned and went to go sulk in his own room that he wondered why he cared so much.

Marvelous never promised him anything, and he hadn't realized he expected anything. Luka was a wonderful addition to the team and they got along well. Honestly, _more_ than well.

So why did he _care_?

Well, he'd think about it over pushups.

\---

"Joe~" He didn't bother looking up, only glancing over as Luka landed on the couch next to him, grinning ridiculously.

"Good morning, Luka." He assumed Marvelous was still asleep. The captain always passed out for hours after good sex.

"Morning!" She looked at him expectantly, so of course he continued reading his magazine stubbornly. "You know, Joe, I'm surprised you didn't join us last night. Could've been fun~" He spared her another withering glance.

"You seemed like you were having plenty of fun yourself." Luka pouted, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean. And here I thought you were a sex _fiend_ , the way the Captain talks about you." She pondered it for a moment. "Is it just that you don't do threesomes? I could see that, that can get a little weird." Joe sighed, abandoning his magazine.

"I just didn't want to. Something wrong with that?" Luka almost grinned. Jesus, no wonder Marvelous liked her so much.

"No~~" She swung herself over, settling on his lap. "Does that mean we can still have some fun ourselves?" Joe stared.

"...don't take this the wrong way, Luka, but..." She tilted her head to the side, attempting to look innocent, breaking into laughter after a moment.

"I know, I know. It's weird for me too, y'know. You're too..." She rolled off him, gesturing vaguely. "Dunno. Whatever. I understand." Well, that was good. At least he didn't have to hurt her feelings. Joe twiddled his thumbs, still upset by his own reaction to this whole thing. Luka was the one who broke the silence again.

"Well... I was thinking. He's such a smug bastard." Yes, yes he was. _This_ piqued Joe's interest. "We could take him down a few pegs. Together."

"How?" She couldn't possibly mean--

"I have a feeling he would hate watching. _And_ begging. I know I do."

Now _that_ was a plan he could get behind.

\---

Marvelous didn't even miss a beat when Joe handcuffed him to the bed.

"I thought you didn't like props." Joe hummed, backing off. That was when Marvelous fidgeted, face dropping just a bit. The shit-eating grin returned when Luka walked in, as shirtless as the both of them already were.

"Oh, is it my birthday already? This's one hell of a present." Luka laughed, sidling up next to Joe.

"He actually thinks we're going to be nice. And here I thought he knew us." Joe smirked at that as well, watching Marvelous's face change from smug to curious. That was all he really needed.

He turned, sliding an arm around Luka's waist and kissing her soundly. They both smiled coming out of it, as smug as their captain normally was. This was already going well.

Luka dropped to her knees, undoing Joe's pants and ridding him of his remaining clothing quickly. She was good, he thought distantly, as she teased him up to full hardness. They locked eyes and Joe had to try to not grin as she sucked him in greedily, looking unnecessarily enthusiastic.

They both played their part as well as they could; Joe wrapped his hand up in her hair, thrusting lightly; Luka swallowed deep and hollowed cheeks. They both pretended they were were more interested in each other than Marvelous's reactions. They'd actually managed to get him to shut up for once, though he was more than obviously interested in the scene before him.

Phase two was a go. Joe tapped the side of Luka's head and she pulled away, leaving him with a teasing kiss. She stretched, smiling, climbing up on the bed next to Marvelous, just out of reach.

"My turn, Joe~" Luka shimmied out of the remainder of her clothes as well, locking her arms around Joe as he settled over her. Marvelous actually almost looked angry, fidgeting again and trying to settle himself closer. Joe kissed a line down Luka's throat, sucking gently at her breasts, hand sliding between her legs. Marvelous was spared the details through his awkward angle, but Luka was obviously more than excited, making those wonderful little noises.

Marvelous was almost writhing by the time Luka even looked at him, body shaking from the strain of keeping himself under control. He wasn't going to submit from _this_. Even if he wanted to be in that position - _either_ of them, really, but now Luka was moaning because of what he knew to be Joe's talented fingers and had her fingers combing through that damn fine hair of his and Marvelous wanted _all of it_.

"I suppose we should help him out a _bit_." Luka looked over and smirked, still combing her fingers through Joe's hair. Joe finally pulled away from her, leaving a trail of bitemarks behind, sighing as if he were exasperated.

"If we _must_." He rolled away from her, shoving Marvelous onto his stomach and bodily positioning him. The captain meant to object but Luka slid under him, kissing him lightly and winking.

"You'll be good, right?" Marvelous began to protest - he didn't want to be _good_ , that was no fun - but Joe cut him off by dropping a glob of cold lubricant straight onto his ass, eliciting instead a sharp gasp. Luka held back her giggle as she slid down, assuming a fairly awkward position to resume blowjob duty, this time on the captain. Joe eased fingers into him, gently stretching and teasing.

Marvelous was going mad, between the two of them. Luka was mostly peppering kisses, licks, nips, running her hands up his stomach and staying away from any real touches. Joe was relentless, fingers pressing deeply into the right places, but only in the most infuriatingly slow and unsatisfying way.

Both of them would've gotten impatient, were it not for the inherent fun of seriously frustrating Marvelous. His body was shaking, breath coming only in strained gasps, and his knuckles were white where his hands had wrapped around the bedframe. Even in their best moments, neither of them had seen him so gone. And they weren't even near done yet.

"That's enough!" Joe bit the base of his spine, humming, while Luka just huffed out laughter.

"No more? And here I thought you were enjoying it~" Luka blew lightly on his tip, laughing again when Marvelous grit his teeth. Joe stopped his ministrations as well, kissing a path up his spine before plastering himself against Marvelous's back and murmuring in his ear.

"We'll do it if you beg." Luka slid upwards as well, kissing his nose.

"That's all we want." She grinned, and Marvelous could feel the partnering smirk from Joe against his shoulder. Damnit. He shook the cuffs again, grumbling.

"I don't..." Joe's fingers twitched and Luka's leg ran against his erection and Marvelous nearly gagged on the pleasure. They really did have him caught. He almost wanted to laugh - he'd taught them well.

"Just do it already. Okay?" Luka put on her best puppy dog eyes, fingers playing idly with his nipples. Joe was still nibbling along his shoulder. Marvelous shuddered as Luka tweaked him particularly hard and broke, cursing.

"You asshole. Just fucking--" He growled, bucking back as Joe bit him hard enough to draw blood. " _Please_ , damnit. Fuck me." Luka peered over his shoulder, raising a brow at Joe, who just rolled his eyes and sunk his teeth in further.

"I don't know, that didn't sound sincere~" She dug her heels into the bed and pushed her hips up, grinding against his dick. Marvelous shook, rattling his cuffs, held still only by Joe's arm pressing sharply into his ribs.

"Luka, please, I need to fuck you open until you _break_ , press inside you so deep I don't know where I end and you start, shoot my load so deep you're leaking it for _days_ \--" Luka had to stifle her own moan against his chest, shuddering against him. Yes, yes, okay, she would, he was still--- " _Joe_ I _need_ you to fuck me so hard I feel it for a _week_ , till I can't _move_ without thinking of your dick in me, until I-- f, fuck, yes, _please_ \--"

Joe almost fumbled the lube this time, squeezing some sloppily over himself before dropping it for Luka. She barely got some over Marvelous before hastily thrusting herself onto him, biting her lip to contain her groan of satisfaction. Joe just added to his marking count on his captain's shoulder, pushing slowly into him. Marvelous didn't even bother muffling his shout of pleasure, vision blurring at the sudden influx.

Joe clutched bruises into Marvelous's hips as he thrust against him, hot breath smothered against teeth and skin. Luka clawed her way across his chest, hooking on wherever she could find a hold as she bucked against him, heels slipping across the sheets. Marvelous had just given in, body tight between them, breath harsh.

It didn't take any of them much time. Luka was first, one hand migrated to her own body, circling her clit, pleasure overtaking her in a singular overwhelming wave. She shook against them, nails raking into Joe's back as she yelled. Marvelous tensed and shouted just behind her as Joe nibbled on his ear and thrust deep. Joe lagged behind, still moving fast and hard as his partners went slack. Marvelous growled, snapping back at him.

"Fucking come in me, _please, Joe, **want it**_ \--" Marvelous gasped as Joe grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking backwards and growling at him to shut his mouth. The captain smiled and suppressed a laugh as Joe tumbled over the edge as well, breath and movement stuttering.

Marvelous was pliable as usual afterwards, and his crew members managed to roll him into the bathroom for some halfway decent cleanup. They slipped him back into bed and Joe was halfway in behind him before he noticed Luka wasn't following. He glanced back and saw her retrieving her clothing.

"Luka, what...?" She grinned and waved.

"Don't mind me. You two have a nice morning, alright? I'm going to go get some _real_ sleep. Bye~" Joe stared as she slipped out the door, smiling and settling down next to Marvelous after a moment.

Yeah, they would get along. She understood them. Whatever it was that they had.

And some more threesomes wouldn't go too badly either.


End file.
